Wait
by TwoTails
Summary: A "Friends" series one-shot & my entry in the Deviantart Kakashi x Anko fanfic contest. Kakashi waits for Anko to return home, but she's a day late, and he has to leave in the morning. Has something happened to her? If so, can he live without her?


**A/N: **Hi everybody! Here is my submission to the Anko x Kakashi fanfiction contest that was held over on Deviantart. This is a "Friends" series side story that I thought up, that takes place BEFORE Anko and Kakashi are married. You'll feel the familiarity when you read it. The requirements for the contest were, the story had to be about our fave couple, AND should contain a lemon. I cooked this steamy little one-shot story up as my entry. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi paced around the kitchen of the apartment that he and Anko shared. They'd been living together since their "friends with benefits" relationship had deepened into something neither one of them could have ever imagined. At the moment, Anko wasn't there with him; she'd been sent on a mission. He was waiting for her to come back. While he waited, having nothing pressing to do himself, he paced.

He was agitated. He thought _she's always on time. It's not like her to not be back from a mission on time – unless something's happened to her._ He couldn't stand the thoughts that continued to barrage his brain. But he couldn't help it. He'd seen her almost dead more times than he'd cared to remember. Because of that, any time she was late – which was never – he thought the worst.

He wandered to a window overlooking the street outside. "Where are you Anko?" he heardhis own voice breathe out to no one. The only other thing that could possibly hear him was his plant that sat over the kitchen sink in small patch of waning sunlight. He continued to scan the street wondering why she was late. He waited, and promised himself that he'd wait until the end of time if there was ever a possibility that she would one day come back to him.

_I'm getting carried away_ he thought as he left the window. _She's one of the best shinobi the Leaf has ever produced. She'll be here. I just have to wait. _

Kakashi waited for a lot of things when it came to Anko. The biggest thing he waited for was for her to agree to marry him. He waited until she was finally ready to be married, and after much soul searching, she finally was. They'd discussed it in great detail, and decided that since at any moment, any shinobi could die they wanted to spend the rest of the time they were granted on earth together. Now, with each moment they continued to be apart, separated by duty, he paced, he worried, and missed her more. His stomach began to ache with an emptiness that only she could fill.

It had only been four days since he'd seen her. Her mission was to have concluded in three. She was a day late, and he was concerned. The silence in the apartment they shared, caused his mind to concoct more and more horrors, all of them involving terrible things that could have happened to the only woman he'd ever loved.

Kakashi stopped pacing, then let his head fall back. He put his hands on his hips and let his head fall forward. The silence engulfed him. He listened hard, and heard his own heart beating. He thought, _it's amazing how quiet this apartment is without her here. _He chucked then, shattering the silence in such a way that made him look around wondering where the sound had come from. Then he realized he'd done it; he'd laughed, when he thought about how loud and obnoxious Anko could be. He remembered how she'd scream the walls down when academy genin would screw up some aspect of a chunin exam, or how her laughter tinkled like bells from her when he nuzzled her neck when she didn't expect it. The sound of her voice saying his name in any mood she happened to be in always sent a tickling pleasant chill down his spine. But by far, his favorite sound she made was the low guttural moan she'd produce when approaching a mind blowing orgasm in the midst of the passion they shared. _God I miss her._ In his stupor, with the ache in his stomach spreading to his heart, he wandered into their bedroom.

He walked to the bedroom window, hoping she'd be coming down the road in the time it took him to get to the window. Still no sign of her. In his exasperation, he lay back on their bed and looked up at the crack in the ceiling that almost mirrored the scar that ran down his own face. He rolled over, his face grazing her pillow as he rolled toward his own. He stopped mid roll and went back to her pillow again. He buried his face in her pillow and inhaled a long slow breath, pulling the scent of her skin and hair deeply into his lungs. He closed his eyes and held his breath as if trying to hold something of her inside him. But soon, he would need to breathe, and that little bit of Anko would have to be released with the breath he held.

The breath escaped him like a tortured sigh.

He lie there, not believing how much he missed her. It wasn't like she'd never been gone before; it was just that she'd never been late before. He sat up suddenly and looked at her pillow, knowing that he'd drive himself crazy if he stayed there smelling her from her pillow all day. He got up and went to their living room. He flopped on the couch that used to be "his couch" which was positioned directly across from hers. He remembered how proud Anko was of him when he actually bought a couch for his apartment when the only thing he shared his living space with was his plant. She accused him of being too "singular." But that was not the case anymore. One can't be "singular" when one is the other half of a "couple."

Anko loved his couch and she helped him 'break it in' for hours at a time. He lie back and remembered the slow sensual kisses shared on that couch. He remembered how every time the kissing started, it always led to deeper embraces, occasional biting, disrobing and underwear ripping. Anko let Kakashi rip her underwear from her whenever he wanted. He always bought her more, even though he always retrieved the ones he'd destroyed, and kept them in a drawer in their bedroom. He wanted to keep them for each was a memory of a specific encounter – each was precious to him. Each was priceless, because they were 'hers.'

Kakashi rolled to his side and got up, heading for the window again. He contemplated going to look for her, but Tsunade would forbid it. He had a mission of his own that was assigned to him. He was to leave in the morning. He just wanted to make sure that the only woman he'd ever loved was ok before he left. He knew he had a job to do, and he would do it, but that didn't stop him from wanting to see Anko again before he had to go. It didn't stop him from wanting to hold her tightly against his chest. Or from kissing her slowly and sensually, the way he knew made her legs feel weak and wobbly. His duty did not stop him from wanting to make love to her for hours and then sleep soundly wrapped around her with his nose buried in her hair.

At the thought of making love to her – his stomach ached again and his frustration level soared. _Come on Anko. Where are you?_ He left the window, his hand absently rubbing his stomach, unconsciously trying to ease the ache that lingered there. He went back to his couch, lie back on it and put his forearm over his eyes. With his eyes closed, he began to re-trace the lines of her face quietly in his mind. He felt himself drifting, as he said her name over and over to himself.

He dreamt he was kissing her in the rain. It was well past midnight on a warm summer day. The rain fell lightly on their faces, almost like a fine bearable mist, as they kissed slowly in the middle of the street. It was dark, yet the moon shone through a break in the clouds, the light causing them to break their kiss. He looked at her face, remarking about how beautiful the light looked reflecting off her damp skin. He noted the shadows and the curves of her face, and her half lidded eyes holding desire for him. Her hair, glistening yet beginning to droop as the misty rain weighed it down. Her slightly kiss swollen lips, warm and waiting for his to press against hers again. Then she said it. "Kakashi," and the tickling pleasant chill flowed like the rain down his spine.

She leaned forward and kissed him again. He felt her hands on the sides of his neck. He felt the rest of her body pressed against his, mouth to mouth, toe to toe, and everything in between. It was so perfect, kissing her like that in the warm wet darkness. He never wanted to wake up.

It felt so real, like he wasn't dreaming at all. He could almost feel the rain on his face. He could easily feel Anko's tongue as it slid lazily over his own. He could almost smell her – no, he COULD smell her. He thought as he still slept, _can you smell something in your sleep? Is that even possible? _He began to wake himself up, yet he swore as he began to rise out of his dream toward consciousness, he could still feel the rain; he could still smell her skin. He opened his eyes and couldn't see at first, because Anko was kneeling next to him, kissing him awake. She stopped when he opened his eyes. She wore nothing but a towel, and her hair was wet. Kakashi looked at her and thought, _that explains the rain._

Never in his life had he been so relieved. But he didn't intend to show it. But after a fraction of a moment, he smiled a relieved smile at her anyway, reached up and touched her face. He said, "You're late."

Anko said, "Sorry, but some unexpected things happened. I had to come back the long way. Did you miss me?"

Kakashi thought _more than anything, _but he said, "a little."

Anko smiled and said, "Jerk," as she stood up and then moved toward him to straddle his lap. Her towel gapped a bit as she did so. She leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of his head. She got close to his face and said, "I think you missed me a little more than a little." She kissed him again.

He reached his hands up and under her towel, cupping her slightly damn rear and said, "You're right."

She said, "You busy right now?"

"Actually I am."

She kissed him on the side of the neck and said, "How busy?" She trailed small kisses up to his ear causing him to tremble.

His voice broke as he said, "I have plans," his hands ran up her backside to her waist, hiking up the towel she still wore as they traveled.

She grazed the bottom of his ear lobe with her tongue and whispered, "Can your plans wait?" A kiss on his ear again.

Kakashi's eyes rolled upward as he said, "Absolutely not. They're very pressing plans."

Anko caressed his cheek with hers, letting her nose trail up the side of his face until she was looking him in the eyes. She looked at him, almost INTO him and said, "May I ask what's so important that can't wait?"

Something inside Kakashi shattered. The ache in his stomach became a roar of need. He reached up and took her face in his hands and said, "This," and he pulled her face forward quickly, opening his mouth wide, pushing his tongue into hers.

Anko let out a sigh-like grunt and returned his desperate kiss.

Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around her back, feeling the dampness of the towel against his arms. They continued to kiss deeply, their passion rising as he grabbed the back of the towel Anko still wore and pulled it upward, away from her body. The knot in the front of her towel gave way as he continued to pull upward until it came away from her completely. He tossed it aside, never breaking their kiss.

Anko shivered, not just from the sudden cool air hitting her skin, but from Kakashi's hands that now ran trails up and down her back. Moments later, she sat up suddenly, having the urge to breathe deeply. She sat up, feeling Kakashi's erection between her legs, still encased in the clothes he still wore. She breathed deeply, and pressed her waiting sex against his clothed penis. She released a slight groan as Kakashi watched her nipples tighten as her arousal escalated.

Kakashi instinctively reached up to touch her nipples with the palms of his hands. His fingers ran over them, each finger grazing over the hard bumps, causing Anko to close her eyes and exhale. He was pushing her further toward what she wanted, and what he'd been waiting for. The roaring ache in his stomach turned to fire as he continued to touch her breasts as she shamelessly ground herself against his erection.

Anko's eyes shot open as she realized she was incredibly close to having an orgasm. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Kakashi, trying to slow herself down a bit. She didn't want to come yet, not without him inside her.

He looked at her longingly, willing to do anything she wanted, as long as she did it NOW. He watched as her eyes again, half closed. Then in an instant, she shot forward, kissing him hard on the mouth. He felt her hands on his pants, tearing at them, working them open. He let her do whatever she wanted, because he knew what was coming. Sweet release was coming, he wouldn't have to wait anymore.

She continued to kiss him, her lips frantic against his as she finally managed to open his pants. Kakashi lifted his hips slightly and helped her push his pants down just as much as was necessary for Anko to free his erection and do anything she pleased with it. He almost barked into her mouth when he felt her warm wetness engulf him suddenly.

Anko put her hands on Kakashi's chest and pushed herself up away from him. She rode him mercilessly, stroking the length of his penis rapidly with one goal in mind. She had to get there as fast as possible, and she knew that it wouldn't be long before she did.

Kakashi couldn't take it. Not a minute longer. He again cupped her ass and assisted her as she continued her long slippery strokes, helping her gain momentum as he raced toward an orgasm. The fire in his belly was contracting, concentrating, intensifying until he could bear it no longer. Then he heard it, and he knew he was done for.

Anko made his favorite noise, and he lost it completely.

The long guttural groan that accompanied Anko's orgasm pushed Kakashi over the edge of his own. He gasped, taking in ragged breaths as he released himself inside her, feeling her own contractions as she continued to groan and slow her slippery strokes.

His breath hitched in his chest. He lost his voice. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even think. He just watched her in amazement as her orgasm quieted. He gazed at her lovingly, her skin slightly glistening, just like it had been in his dream, but not from rain, but from the slight sweat sheen that covered her. She was beautiful, and he fell in love with her all over again. The roaring fire in his stomach had been extinguished – for the moment.

Anko finally looked down at Kakashi. He stared at her, with a completely content look on his face. She saw his chest rise and fall deeply as he slowly calmed down. She smiled warmly, lovingly at him. Then she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth. She felt his arms around her back again, as she laid her cheek against his neck. They stayed there, connected physically and emotionally. Neither wanted to let the other go. Neither ever would.

After some time, Anko began to get a bit chilled. She carefully began to get up off the only man she'd ever loved, and she wasn't surprised to see that he'd been dozing. His eyes flickered open and he inhaled deeply through is nose as he released her, so she could get up. He watched her as she stood up and stretched, her sinewy curves giving him new ideas on what to do with the rest of the hours they had left together before he had to leave on his mission. She saw him looking at her so she asked, "What are you doing?"

Kakashi smiled at her and said, "Making more plans."

Anko smiled back and before she left the room, she said, "I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it! I tortured Kakashi a bit at the beginning, but he got his reward in the end. Did you like it? Could you see the imagery in your head? I hope so. Thanks for reading, and there will be more "Friends" steamy goodness on the way! See you soon!


End file.
